thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Omega Robotallion
Omega Robotallion is a Pyrus Olympia Bakugan and Kodo's Guardian Bakugan. He is brave and courageous and willl defend his partner and his friends with his life. His Mechtogan is Mars. Information Omega Robotallion is the evolution of Robotallion. With indestructable amour he is unphased by opposing attacks and proceeds to lay waste to his enemies. He has the ability to release almost unlimited amounts of electricity and eradicates any that dare to oppose him. Being the decendent of one of the mighty Olympia Bakugan, he contains a legendary power, despite not fully understanding it yet or completely knowing how to use his power when he does use it effectively he is truly an opponent to be feared. Personality Omega Robotallion is often quite calm and relaxed, never getting stressed over things and always looking for a solution. He is also a natural born leader though he prefers to let others take over as he doesn't like the thought of being in charge. Like the rest of Kodo's Bakugan he will respect his opponent in battle, until they taunt and insult him, then he is very happy to speak his mind. Relationships Cyborg Avior Omega Robotallion has known Avior for some time and the two generally get along well, though Robotallion sometimes finds him annoying and hard to deal with. In battle they are a force to be reckoned with as they both have a similar attitude towards battle. They are known to get in very heated, usually pointless arguements over extremely trivial topics. Mecha Scaboid Omega Robotallion generally gets along well with Mecha Scaboid but finds his jokes and sense of humor extremely annoying. The two don't interact very often as Scaboid is often out adventuring or causing mischief. When they are around each other they will talk from time to time and engage in contests of sorts. Delta Scarab Omega Robotallion has a mixed attitude towards Scarab. When Scarab still had an angry and violent behavior he tried to avoid him as much as possible and the two would commonly argue and fight, Robotallion was becoming very annoyed with his bad behavior and the way he treated other Bakugan. When Scarab learned to deal with his anger, their relationship improved and they generally got along a lot better. They would even be able to engage in normal conversation without fighting or arguing. The two are currently still working on their relationship but are able to stand each other. Giga Plitheon Omega Robotallion gets along very well with Giga Plitheon but they don't consider one another as best friends. They will usually engage in very heated, intellectual conversations in which Plitheon is usually the victor. This annoys Robotallion as he constantly ponders why he can't ever beat Plitheon in an arguement. In battle they are a forced to be reckoned with as their combined use of strategy overwhelms the opposition. Eos Omega Robotallion doesn't fully understand her personality, most likely due to her being the only female Bakugan on his team. Despite this there are moments when they get along and agree with each others decisions. In battle they work very well together and Eos backs Robotallion up with her strong abilities. Galaxy Ziperator Omega Robotallion usually gets along well with Galaxy Ziperator but sometimes finds his happy and vibrant personality annoying. The two will occasionally engage in coversation and usually have small debates over random topics. Robotallion usually wins these arguments and wonders why Ziperator doesn't mind losing. In battle they will usually argue as they both have different ways of fighting. Acerbus Omega Robotallion hasn't known Acerbus for long but the two seem to get along quite well together. They seem to retain a friendly rivalry and are often sparing, Acerbus wishing to prove himself to the rest of the team and rank higher in the group. When Robotallion and Acerbus initially met they were on opposite sides and Acerbus wanted nothing more then to eradicate Robotallion and the rest of his team. When things turned bad for Abyss Phosphos and Typhon tried to take him down he retreated to Kodo and his team. Despite this he bonded with the team and became a member, aiding in the final fight against Typhon. Omega Robotallion was reluctent to accept him at first but eventually Phosphos won him over and the became good friends. Robotallion generally has a good realtionship with him. Demon Omega Robotallion has known Demon for some time now and the two retain a friendly rivalry. They seem to get along very well and mutually respect one another. They sometimes confer with each other about troublesome members of their team and fail to understand why certain Bakugan act the way they do. The two retain a strong, friendly relationship. Hoodlum Splice Omega Robotallion and Hoodlum Splice are friends and allies. They have known each other for a while now and they retain a good friendship and rivalry and often battle one another and show a great competitiveness towards each other. They generally get along and share a similar personality. Other Bakugan Shade Omega Robotallion has never fully interacted with Shade but seems to have a respect for him. The two have battled several times with Shade coming out victorious on all accounts. Despite this Robotallion holds no grudges against him and has a great respect for him. Even though he doesn't always agree with the things Shade does and how he acts he doesn't oppose or question him about it and minds his own business. Leonidas Omega Robotallion usually gets along very well and the two seem to share similar views on aspects of battle and honour. They seem to have a sort of friendly rivalry to some degree but never let it get in between them. They don't interact that much anymore but still consider each other friends. Akuma Akuma and Robotallion don't particularly interact very often but have shown that they do retain a friendship of sorts. They have battled each other on several occasions and the two seem to respect each other on the battlefield. Despite this Robotallion does find Akuma annoying sometimes but doesn't do anything to compromise their mutual friendship. Combustion Robotallion has known Combustion for a long while and the two get along very well, Robotallion liking Combustion's usual cheery and confident attitude. On occasion he finds him very annoying, sometimes to the point that he will leave the conversation and go somewhere else. Despite this he respects him and his massive improvements in battling. Anne Omega Robotallion isn't sure how he feels about Anne. The two haven't interacted that much but Robotallion seems to greatly respect her for her power and by the way she has ruled the mighty New Tartarus. They seem to share similar views on their brawler, with both occasionally finding theirs extremely annoying and out of control. All in all Robotallion doesn't hold any sort of grudge against Anne but doesn't really know her personally either, though he does respect her and all she has done a great deal. History Background Robotallion was born on New Vestroia, and was bought up in an peaceful region where Bakugan were taught not only how to fight their best but how to value their opposition, not really knowing anything of war. When he was still young a rogue group of Bakugan passed through the region and began a savage assault on the people and their settlements. Having never been adequately trained on the level that other Bakugan on New Vestroia had, they were quickly overcome, only a handful escaping with their lives. Both of Robotallion's parents were killed in the fight and he was left an orphan. Instead of going off with the rest of his people though he stayed with a group of friends and started living in the forest, staying with them and training themselves in the art of fighting to someday avenge their deceased parents. Several years later, a massive wave of negative energy hit New Vestroia, this wave somehow managed to affect Robotallion's six friends, corrupting their minds and bringing their darkest traits to their very height. Robotallion wasn't affected by the wave and started to argue with his friends, not understanding why they were behaving in such a manner. They had plans of ruling New Vestoia and becoming more powerful, making sure that no one could ever harm them again. They asked Robotallion to join them, and couldn't understand why he declined their offer. A fight eventually broke out and Robotallion barely escaped with his life, retreating to a nearby world known as Earth, while his friends continued on their path of corruption. When he arrived on Earth, Robotallion was distraught and alone, confused as to why he was held in some strange ball form, not able to assume his true form. He resided in a city area and observed the humans and eventually crafted himself a human form, in a bid to fit in with these people. After finding that the humans found him socially arkward, he returned to his ball form and travelled around the city, looking for something to occupy himself. Eventually a young boy living on the street known as Kodo found him and picked him up, he soon started to use him in Bakugan battles, something he found odd, but thrilling at the same time, he also found it interesting that he could once again assume his Bakugan form in these brawls, in time evolving into his current state. Over time he opened by to his "Brawler" and actually started to speak to him, feeling like he had at last found home on Earth. He stayed with Kodo as he dealt with his own emotional issues and their bond became stronger. Eventually Kodo gained more and more Bakugan and Robotallion found friends. Despite this he knew that his former friends were still plotting against him and that he would one day have to face them again. Bakugan: Rise of the Olympians Omega Robotallion first appeared in Deadly Beauty were he is seem with Kodo and his other Bakugan at the carnival. They soon find themselves in trouble as a strange and powerful Bakugan known as Artemis started a fight with them. After watching Delta Scarab, Cyborg Avior and Eos be easily beaten he attacked her. She was shocked and mentioned how Robotallion was different from the rest, before leaving. Powers and Abilities Timid and calm, the opposition will often believe him nothing more than a weakling, though this interpretation will commonly lead to their demise. Omega Robotallion is extremely powerful, usually fighting in close range before moving to long range to bombard the enemy with a series of fiery blasts. A descendant of one of the mighty Olympia Bakugan, Omega Robotallion has hidden powers that he knows very little of. He has though, on occasions, somehow awakened these abilities and attacked with the strength of his almighty ancestors, leaving few standing. In his Bakugan form Omega Robotallion takes the appearance of a large Robot-like being, armored with large cannons and weapons. He uses these in an attempt to completely obliterate the opponent, if that somehow fails he usually comes in with a combination of brutal hits that finish the job. Growing up on New Vestroia, Omega Robotallion was born with an extremely low G-Power and had to train to a massive extent to evolve and gain the power that he now holds. Omega Robotallion can easily outclass the average Bakugan, only the very best being able to stand a chance. Robotallion usually has a calm and gentle personality, preferring not to fight if he has the chance, though if he must, he is more than willing to eliminate anyone who threatens him or his allies. Originally being born a weakling Robotallion has come a long way to achieve the power that he now possesses, coming from a truly weak Bakugan to one that should be both feared and respected. Training with his partner Kodo and his other partner Bakugan, Omega Robotallion has grown greatly, and by the end of the Olympian War, it is said that he is more powerful than Bakugan such as Artemis and Latro, two extraordinarily powerful beings. Despite this he isn’t even close to being able to handle the evolved Typhon, and needed the help of friends and enemies alike to finally take the corrupt and insane Bakugan down. Omega Robotallion is described as despising swords, for some unknown reason, despite having sword-like weaponry while in his Bakugan form, preferring a headstrong kind of fighting, with no weapons or tools, just the pure skill of both challengers. Omega Robotallion usually has trouble when fighting opponents who keep their distance, and attack from long range, finding it annoying and difficult to land a proper hit on them, quite often trying to lure them into range before delivering the finishing strike. Special Abilities and Techniques *'Pyrokinetics': Omega Robotallion is extremely proficient with Pyrokinetics, mostly because fire is the base of his attribute. He has been known to create massive infernos and drastically change the temperature around him, even known for causing random, dangerous explosions. He is also generally unaffected by other fire based attacks. *'Lightning Generation': Omega Robotallion is in every sense a master of Lightning Generation, being able to control every aspect of lighting and use it to bring any opposition to their knees. He is also able to become intangible for a short while with the use of lightning, but it unknown exactly how he does this. All in all his control of Lightning is unrivalled by any and all. Notable Quotes *(To his teammates) "Can we please stop this pointless arguing, you are only proving your stupidity." *(To Typhon) "If you continue on this path of destruction, things will most certainly not end well for you." 'Ability Cards' *'Mighty Blade: '''Adds 500 Gs to Omega Robotallion and destroys the opponents gate card even if it hasn't been opened and replaces it with one of mine. If there is no gate on the field one of mine will be set. *'Atomic Omega: Reflects all opponents Abilities and Gates with double the power. The opponent cannot prevent me from using this ability and It cannot be countered in any way. *'Lightning Defuse: '''Transfers 1000 Gs from each opponent to Omega Robotallion. *'Voltage Quasar: 'Returns all opponents to their base level and adds 1000 Gs to Omega Robotallion. *'Smash Null: 'Nullifies all of the opponents abilities and adds 1000 Gs to Omega Robotallion. If their abilities cannot be countered or nullified 500 Gs is transfered from the opponent to Omega Robotallion for each ability that would have been nullified. *'Level Burst: 'If the opponent has more Gs then Omega Robotallion his Gs go up to equal theirs and the opponent loses all of the G-Power he gained. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Dying Flame: Subtacts 1000 Gs from the opponent and prevents them from activating any abilities for 3 turns. *'Forced Gate: '''The Gate card will automatically open after this turn regardless if its yours or the opponents. *'Heated Plain': Returns all bakugan on my side back to my hand. *'Melting Hopes:' Triples the affects of Omega Robotallion's Abilities and Gates while halving the effect of the opponents abilities. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Rusty Blade: Support pieces my not be played for the rest of the Game. Any still on the field are removed and the abilities those pieces used are nullified no matter the circumstances. If any of those support pieces had activated more then one ability the opponent loses 1000 Gs for each piece removed *'Omega Infinity: '''Adds 1000 Gs to Omega Robotallion and he may change his attribute. If this attribute is the same as his opponents when he uses this the opponent may not activate abilities as long as they remain as their original attribute. *'Slasher Null: 'The opponent loses 1000 Gs and may not go past double their new G-Power. If this puts them below Omega Robotallion's base level they lose an additional 600 Gs and may not raise their G-Power for the rest of the round. *'Voltage Nova: Skips the opponents next turn and adds 1000 Gs to Omega Robotallion. If this puts him at more then double his base his G-power is doubled and the opponent loses half of the G-Power he gained. *'Entity Formation: '''Only pure Haos and Subterra Bakugan and Mechtogan can effect Omega Robotallion and his abilities with their abilities and gates. This ability overrides all enemy abilities and gates and the opponent cannot counter this ability in any way. *'Concrete Eclipse:' The opponent may not change attribute or form or put any more bakugan on the field. The opponent cannot effect this ability in any way, no exceptions. *'Magma Blade: Nullifies all of the opponents Abilities no matter the circumstances. If these abilities cannot be countered the opponent loses 500 Gs for each ability that would have been nullified. The opponent cannot counter this ability in any way and this can be played no matter the conditions of battle. *'Counter Shield: '''The affects of Omega Robotallion's abilities and gates will remain in play even if they are nullified or removed from play . This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Pyrus Heatwave: 'All Bakugan on the field have their attribute changed to Pyrus. Any Bakugan that had their Attribute changed may not use their original abilities. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Quasar Malice: 'Drops all opposing bakugan to 0 Gs and Omega Robotallion gains all of the G-Power they lose. This ability cannot be countered in any way. Fusion Ability Cards *'Voltage Alpha: Subtracts 1000 Gs from the opponent, if their bakugan are either Darkus, Pyrus or Ventus (Includes Hurricanian, Tartaronian, Demonis etc.) the loss is tripled. *'Fierce Ruin: '''If the opponent has 1000 Gs or less then they automatically lose. *'Power Benefeit: Omega Robotallion gets 1000 Gs, if the opponent is not one of the main six attributes, his Gs are instead doubled. *'Soldier Down: '''Removes any additional bakugan on the opponents side and subtracts double their Gs from the remaining bakugan on their side. *'Desire Flame: Allows another bakugan from my side to enter the field and then activate an ability. That ability is not affected by previous abilities played by the opponent and has its affect shared with all of the Bakugan on my side. *'Voltage Flame: '''Adds 1500 Gs to Omega Robotallion and any abilities that the opponent has already played are nullified. Any abilities that cannot be countered instead have their affects inflicted on the bakugan that used them with double the affect (Signature Ability). *'Omega Dimension:' For each 2000 Gs the opponent has they will miss one turn. *'Omega Preparation:' Play before you throw. If Omega Robotallion sacrifices 400 Gs from his base, the opponent may not use abilities that affect his ability cards or his turns (i.e may not play abilities, nullifies all of the opponents abilties, skips next turn etc.). If the opponent is Darkus, Pyrus or Ventus (Includes Demonis, Hurricanian etc.), Omega Robotallion can sacrifice an extra 200 Gs to go first this round. This ability cannot be countered in any way. If the opponent isn't one of the main six attributes Omega Robotallion doesn't have to sacrifice Gs to use this. This ability overrides all opposing abilities. *'Lightning Null': Nullifies all of the opponents abilities no matter the circumstances and the opponent cannot affect Omega Robotallion's abilities in any way. This cannot be countered in any way. *'Amp Breaker: Any Bakugan combinations on the opponents side will automatically lose. In the next turn I set the gate and activate first. *'Amp Blade: '''If all of the opponents Bakugan are the same attribute or type they automatically lose. This ability overrides all enemy abilities and gates. *'Lightning Rod: 'All enemy Abilities, Gates and Support pieces effects, are directed only a Omega Robotallion. He is made immune to all enemy abilities, gates, Support Pieces etc. but cannot use abilities or summon support pieces. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Omega Chasm: 'Play when the opponent tries to skip your turn or prevent your actions, the ability backfires with double the strength. *'Dimension Quasar: 'I may remove three of the opponents abilities for every Bakugan on the field. For every ability removed I may transfer 100 Gs from the opponent to Omega Robotallion but can choose not to. *'Full Dimension: T'wo more of mine and the opponents Bakugan enter the field. I can undo this effect at any time. 'Olympia Ability Cards *'Deus Gladius '(Zeus Sword): Adds 2 Bakugan from my side onto the field with double their base. Their G-Power is then combined with that of Omega Robotallion and their combined total is doubled. Any opposing Bakugan lose 1000 Gs for every Bakugan and Support Piece on their side. If they have over 2000 Gs they also lose 500 Gs for every Bakugan on my side and may not affect my teams G-Power for the rest of the round. This ability can be played no matter the circumstances of battle and its effect cannot be escaped or avoided. This ability cannot be countered in any way. Trivia *Part of his name "Omega" is the last letter in the Greek alphabet and means Great. Gallery Bakugan Omega Robotallion (New Bakugan).png|Omega Robotallion Scan 3.jpeg|Prototype Omega Robotallion ball form Human Omega Robotallion (Human).jpg|Omega Robotallion in his human form Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Kodokor12 Category:Protagonists Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Former Antagonists Category:Attribute Changers Category:Main Bakugan Characters Category:Olympia Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Legend of Combustion Category:Bakugan: Rise of the Olympians